


Don’t Vanish

by bobbyapa11



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Nightmares, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbyapa11/pseuds/bobbyapa11
Summary: Clarke has nightmares about her first few months after Praimfaya. Bellamy overheard and comforted her. Bellamy admits that he has nightmares too. They talk about it and stay up together until they fall asleep. Once they wake up, they do something they wished they should have done a long time ago.





	Don’t Vanish

**Author's Note:**

> This concept was originally from Catherine, @bellarkesouls on Twitter, and developed by me. Hope u enjoy. :)

The rover finally ran out of gas and left Clarke abandoned in the middle of nowhere. Clarke had two options: stay inside the rover, wait for the impending storm to pass, and die or leave now and possibly die in the middle of the storm. After taking stock of supplies, she felt her best option was to leave now. 

The dust storm was full of force. It felt as if shards of glass sliced every inch of her skin, regardless of the amount of garb she wore. Her eyes could barely stay open and the dirt made it hard to see what was 3 feet in front of her. 

Desperate for a drink of water, Clarke reached for the bottle of water she had. A few drops landed on her mouth and it felt useless to continue at this point. She dropped to her knees, desperate for a swift death. 

“Clarke…” A familiar voice called out. She quickly looked up, searching miserably for the possibility. Could it be? 

“Keep going… please,” the voice spoke again.

“I can’t!” Clarked yelled out, desperately trying her best to not sob. “What’s the point?!” 

“Please, Clarke…” She could see a tall figure in the distance, “for me?”

Bellamy. 

Unable to believe what she was seeing, she stood up post-haste. Clarke thought that maybe she was delusional or hysterical but if she was going to die, Bellamy was going to be the last person she wanted to see. Running after what felt like hours, her foot sank in a pit of sand and caused her to fall to her knees again. 

“Come on, Clarke,” Bellamy said as he stood in front of her. 

“I can’t keep this up, Bellamy,” Clarke said sobbing now. “I wish- wish I was up there with everyone… with you.” Unable to face the disappointment in Bellamy’s eyes, she dropped her head to her palms. 

Bellamy kneeled and spoke out, “We’ll come for you soon, but you have to keep going. Hey, look at me.” 

Clarke gave in and looked into his eyes, although she couldn't see him clearly. He said something but she couldn’t hear him. She felt herself drifting, so she reached for his cheek. Her body was slowly leaning towards the ground and as her hand approached his skin, his presence vanished into the storm. 

—

“Clarke,” a voice called out, sounding distant and fuzzy.

“Clarke!” 

Clarke soon became aware of their tone and woke up almost suddenly. Her eyes instantly landed on Bellamy, who sat in front of her, abundant with relief. Clarke was sweating profusely, panting relentlessly, and felt her heart beating rapidly. 

“You’re alright. It was just a nightmare,” Bellamy comforted her, being as gentle as possible. Clarke wrapped her arms around him, holding back cries from her mouth. 

\---

“What did you see?” Bellamy asked Clarke as he handed her a blanket. 

Clarke knew she could confide to Bellamy but didn’t know why she kept dreaming that day in the storm every night. She didn’t want him to pity her because she survived and that’s all that mattered to her. Or at least that's what she tried to tell herself. 

Bellamy could see she wasn’t quite comfortable with telling him right away and thought about his own dreams. 

“I have nightmares too.” Clarke directed her focus to him, surprised at what he had said. 

“About what?” She croaked out.

“About you,” he gazed into her eyes as she indulged shock, “I see your face over and over. You’re looking at the missing ship in the lab and you just look so… hurt. I’m there watching you crying your heart out, and every time I try to hold you, I go through you like a ghost. And then,” Bellamy’s voice grew unsteady, “an alarm goes off, but you’re just sitting there. I try to warn you but you can’t hear me. The wave destroys everything it is coming in contact with. And you just… vanish with it.” 

Bellamy was always conflicted about leaving her behind, thinking that maybe just maybe, she’d make it back in time if they waited a moment longer. 

Clarke was astonished as to how similar their nightmares were.

“You did what you had to, Bellamy. I never blamed you and never would. I’m right here.” Clarke scooted closer to him and shared the blanket with him. She rested her head on his shoulder and finally felt all the tension in her muscles relax. 

Bellamy slightly smiled at the realization that Clarke was the only person who knew about his nightmares. He looked over his shoulder to Clarke, happy to have his princess by his side. 

\---

Clarke steadily awakened and caught a glimpse of the planet behind the glass window. The view was still remarkable to her. She peered over to Bellamy who was in deep sleep. Once she fully gained consciousness, she noticed Bellamy’s arm strapped around her waist. It was something she wasn’t use to but found it almost ordinary. 

Clarke whispered, “Bellamy.” 

No response.

“Bellamy,” she whispered a little louder now.

Still no response.

With a firm tone, “Bellamy!”

Bellamy slightly flinched as he rouse from his sleep and saw Clarke next to him. Did she always wake up like this? Like she didn’t just sleep? And Cranky? Bellamy thought. 

“What happened?” his hoarse voice replied. 

“We fell asleep.” Clarke attempted to suppress a chuckle but Bellamy just looked at her displeased, and caused her to snort. 

“Very funny,” Bellamy rolled his eyes and moderately smiled, “I don’t appreciate you waking me up like that.”

“I’m sorry but I called you like three times. You were too invested in sleeping.” 

They both laughed for a small amount of time before going silent as they became aware of their body’s placement. Somehow, Clarke’s legs ended up wrapped around his midsection and his hands holding her outer thighs. They were less than a foot apart with lots of space to spare in the bench they sat on. Choosing to ignore the situation, Clarke reasoned to bring up her nightmare.

“Last night wasn’t the first time I’ve had a nightmare. It’s the same one I’ve been having since it happened.”

“Since it’s happened?” Bellamy asked confused about her last words. 

“During the first month after Praimfaya, I drove away in search for water, food, anything really. Prior to finding the untouched land, the rover ran out of gas and a storm was approaching. I decided to go on foot through the storm but got tired fast. Then I saw you. You kept telling me to keep going but I collapsed right when you disappeared. I was afraid I’d die and never see you again.” 

Bellamy unconsciously rubbed her thighs as he processed the information. She missed him too. Only, she was alone and nearly dying. She found his motions serene.

“I’m also here now and I won’t be leaving anytime soon,” he assured her. 

“I know,” she replied with smile. 

She found herself looking at his lips and his eyes, trying to decide which one to stay on. He was doing the same thing. A part of them told them to not doing anything they might regret, whilst the other urged them to do what they have wanted to since they’ve reunited time and time again. 

“Bell-”

Before Clarke could tell Bellamy how she felt about him, he kissed her. Clarke was taken aback at first but soon reciprocated it. It was full of passion and intensity. They felt it was so right and long overdue that their hearts ached. He held her face in his palms as she moved her hands into his hair, tugging him closer. After what felt like an eternity, they paused, resting their foreheads against each other, to catch their breath. 

“I love you, Clarke,” he breathed out. “I always have.”

She looked into his eyes and said, “I love you too.”


End file.
